of lions and dragons
by killer-of-bakas
Summary: Due to a prophecy made long ago, sin is thrown into the middle of good and evil wartime. She is the last of her clan and is the key in stopping the war. But can she go against fate and stop the war, or will she become a haylin under chase young’s control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own sin and her whole race. None of the others though.

Chapter one: past of how she came and meeting chase young

it was a dark stormy night and the rain was falling hard, like little bullets. a little girl was running fast and hard. she was covered in cuts and bruses and was breathing shallow and shakey breaths. as she ran, her snow white hair trailed behind her. she kept looking back behind her with fear struck purple eyes. a dark shadow loomed for a second on a rock and started after her. her eyes widened and she started to run faster. she ran up a grass covered hill and saw a temple.

she ran towards it but the dark shadow got infront of her. "time to go back, princess..." the shadow spoke in a low voice. the girl looked wide-eyed but narrowed them and got into a stance. "if you want to take me back, shiron, you'll have to force me back there!" the shadow laughed as the thunder rumbled loudly. "that threat means nothing coming from the mouth of an 8 year old. but if you wish to fight me, so be it." the shadow moved into a stance as well.

the shadow was the first to move. the girls puples turned to slits as she dodged the attack and round house kicked the shadow into a tree. the shadow got up shaking slightly. "well done, princess. but that won't be enough!" once again the shadow charged but pulled out a sword. the girl held her hands out and the rain sarrounding the two turned white and razor like. she shoved her hands at him, palms open. the frozen rain flew right at him and a brite white light grew brighter as the girl yelled.

then it was over. the shadow was gone and it was snowing now.

master fung walked out of the temple grounds with dojo on his shoulder to see what the noise was. he walked through the snow and looked around. "that's odd. the weather man said mild rain storms. not snow" dojo said as his teeth chattered uncontrolably. master fung shook his head at dojo and continued to walk around. "hey, what's that?" dojo asked, ponting to somthing small and white in the snow. master fung walked over and bent down to look at it. he saw a small white lion cub. "it appears to be a baby lion." "woah, wait a minute! lions grow real big and eat people and dragons, so we can't take it in!" dojo said shaking more out of fright than cold now. "it's young, so we can teach it not to." master fung said going to pick it up.

before he could, the cub started to change. its legs grew longer and its fur vanished. its paws turned to hands and feet and its body turned into a girls. when it stopped changing they both saw a little girl with long snow white hair. the girl opened her eyes slowly. she guided her purple eyes to master fung. "are you...from the dobutsu clan?" she asked in a small voice. "not that i know of." he replied. she smiled and started to drift off. "oh good..."

master fung picked her up gently and took her to the temple.

_long ago, a prophecy was made. it was said that the last survivor of the dobutsu clan will be taken in as a xaiolin worrior. but on the childs 17th birthday, fate will twist her path to the way of the haylin. and it will all start when she meets a dragon that feeds on others of its kind to remain young and takes on the form of a human at almost all times. when she sees this creature she will become something the creature wants for his own porposes. she is the key to ending the war between the sides of good and evil. but what the prophecy does not say is if she'll end on the side of good or evil. but us elders will pray princess sin will make the right choice..._

sin opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her clock. 10:53...wait a minute! she threw the blankets off and bolted out of her room to find master fund medatating in the garden. she stopped to catch her breath and her looked up. "good morning, sin." "why the heck didn't you wake me up!?" she nearly blew him over. "well i thought i would let you sleep in since it is your 17th birthday." she blinked and smiled. "thanks master fung. hey, where are the brats?" she asked looking around. "another shen-gan-wo showed itself so they went to get it." she put her hand on her hip and brushed her hand through her long white hair. "so they went to get it without me again eh? well i'll just have to go help the brats out." she turned into a lioness and bounded out the door using her keen senses to track them down.

after awhile she skidded to a hault next to omi. "sin, what are you doing here on earth?" she sweatdropped and changed back into her human form. "it's 'what on earth are you doing here," omi. "so dojo, what's the shen-gan-wo?" she asked looking at the small dragon. "it's called 'lion paws of dobutsu'." "what?" she asked wide-eyed. "it seems it has a tie with your clan, sin." kimoko said running up next her. "uh guys, we've got company!" raimundo said pointing to a cliff infront of them. jack spicer and wuya were standing on the cliff with some jackbots and tigers. "well if it isn't jack loser." she said as she looked up at them. "shut-up, sin!" "hey, jack...when did you become a cat person?" she smirked at his face of utter discust. omi tugged on her shorts. "sin, i am most afraid that those are not jack spicers lions." he said soflty. "then who's are they?"

"mine" she looked as a man with blackish green hair and orange eyes landed infront of them. "and you are...?" omi, dojo, jack, clay, kimiko, and raimundo gaped at her. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS!?!?!?" they all sreamed at her. "nope." she said rubbing her ear. "that is chase young!" omi said, still gaping at her. "really? and should i start spazing out like you guys are?" chase young smirked as she completely ignored him. "he doesn't look all powerful." she said finally looking at him again. "you're foolish to under estimate me." "well i know your name, so to make it fair i'll tell you mine. the names sin." chase cocked an eyebrow. "that's an odd name...do you have a last name, girl?"

"yeah, i do. it's dobutsu." chase grinned widely. "i origanaly came for the shen-gan-wo, but i've found something else i want. you see, the lion paws of dobutsu don't work completly until they are use by a member of the dobutsu clan. and you are the last one, princess sin." she froze and growled. "why you...you guys get that shen-gan-wo, i'll deal with this idiot."

sin and chase both got into fighting stances and...CLIFFHANGER!!!

-gets wacked in the back of the head by sin- "well then hurry up and make the next one! i'm gonna murder that chase young guy!" "ow ow ow ow..." "i agree with the girl." "ya know what, forget the next chapter! i'll kill you right now!" -stands back up- "nock it off before i stick you," -points at sin- "in the same room as raimundo and lock it, and you," -points at chase- "in the same room as spicer and lock that to." -dead silence...- "that's what i thought... anyways read and reveiw please! if you don't...i'll kill chase. or let sin do that for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own sin, shiron, sin's whole race, and the lion paws of dobutsu. That is all I own.

WARNING: VIOLENCE DUE TO FIGHT!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT!!!

Chapter two: fighting chase young : sins true rage, part of the past surfaces!

while omi and the others where busy getting the shen-gan-wo, sin was fighting chase young. and so far she was keeping her temper under control and keeping up with Chase's speed.

chase went to punch her and she dodged it kicking up, aiming for his neck and missing. he smirked and grabbed her foot throwing her into a rock. she grinned, turned into a lion, and rebounded off the rock running at him. he went to kick her but she vanished. "it's no use in hiding, girl." he said looking around.

"who the heck," he froze as a shadow loomed over him. "says I'm hiding from you!!!!" chase looked up to see sin in her human form high above him in the air. "omi, water!" she yelled. "orb of tsunami!" water was falling down on the two. sin closed her eyes and it was like everything was moving slow motion.

sin stopped falling and floated in the air, opening her eyes she she held her arms high above her and in one swift moment, brought them down in chase youngs direction. the water fell, but chase noticed something. the water was ice, very sharp blades of ice! he moved almost too late but sins attack missed completly.

she saw her opening and dropped to the ground charging at him. she lunged forward and latched onto chases arm were there wasn't any armor. her fangs sunk into his skin and a crunch was herd. everyone stopped to see what happened and saw blood run down the side of sins mouth. sin had barely missed his bone but nicked him pretty bad.

sin couldn't see what happened next but found herself pulling back and her cheek stinging like heck. she saw spikes coming out of his armor. something trickled down the side of her face and she reached up to touch it. she pulled her hand in front of her eyes to see crimson.

her cheek had been cut ant the other saw it too. kimoko started shaking slightly and the others looked in horror. "this is not good..." omi whispered and jack stopped heading for the shen-gan-wo to wonder what they were talking about. "guys, we have to get that shen-gan-wo and quick if we need to stop sin!" dojo said and the others nodded going for it again.

sins puples slitted until you could barely see them. her fangs grew sharper along with her nails and her hair bristled slightly, making her like a wild animal. she let her hand drop to her side and her bangs fall over her eyes. "i'll admit, your strong girl, but not strong enough!" chase laughed and a low, demonic growl came from sins lips. "i'm not afraid of a small kitten who bites."

sin vanished and chase found himself getting rammed in the side and flying into a rock. sin vanished again and she reappeared with a firm grip on his right arm and both her feet on his side. omi grabbed the shen-gan-wo before jack and turned to yell, "sin, we have the shen-gan-wo in our possesion!" all of them saw chases eyes wide and a sickening evil grin on sins lips.

"sin, don't do it!!" raimundo yell but to no use. "it's no use raimundo," dojo said shaking uncontrolably. "she's flown into a rage and has let her animal insticts take over. she can't hear us yelling" clay looked onward worried and spoke, "so she's as deaf as a cactus?" dojo nodded slightly as the others watched. "she can only hear the animal speech, but not human."

sin pulled slowly on his arm until a sickly snap was herd. she had dislocated his arm but was surprised he only grunted in pain. she jumped back as he stood up and snapped his arm back into the socket. she mearly grinned only letting one of her eyes to be seen through her bangs. she made a growling noise the others didn't understand but chase did. "growl" 'this should be fun...'

sin watched as chase started turning scaley and green until he turned into a dragon. sin didn't move, she only grinned and growled again. 'very fun...' chase ran towards her and she ran at him. they clashed and the only thing omi, kimiko, raimundo, clay, dojo and a very confused and scared jack was a blur of white and green.

sin was thrown back by the strike from chase and landed on the ground holding the fresh wound on her stomach. her eyes darkened as a veil of red covered her world. if looks could kill, chase would've blown up. she stood up, bloodlust radiating off her. what chase young was failing to notice now was that he had just become the death target of a very unhappy sin and unlike him, the others knew what was going to happen.

"we better get master fung, and quick!" dojo enlarged and the others hopped on flying off. "looks like the others have left you." chase mocked. sin growled and ran forward slashing violently at the side of his face. chase stumbled back and sin turned into her lion form. aiming for his neck, she lept at him. she missed and went for his neck again but stopped.

_sin, five years old, sat on her mothers lap. her mother was a beutiful woman. she had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. her mother set an old gray book on the table in front of them and opened it to a book marked page. "sin sweety, i need you to read this page very carefully. i know your advanced reading will help understand some of it and i will explain the rest." she looked from the book to her mother and asked, "why?" her mother smiled sweetly at her. "this is something you need to know. it is very important to your future."_

_"kina, are you filling her head with nonsense again?" sin looked towards the door at her father. he was sturdily built and had light green hair and purple eyes. "it's not nonsense, loki. this is important to her life!" her mother nearly yelled. "bah!" her father strolled over and picked sin up spinning her around three times and hugging her. "non of that's true anyways." kina took the book and left the room without a word. "don't worry, your mom is just being a dork." he said setting her down. "like when you two were kids?" sin asked looking up at him. he laughed in his deep voice and patted her head. _

_sin ran out after her father was called to his chambers by the elders. she found her mother out in the garden. "mommy!" kina looked up and smiled slightly. "what is it mommy?" sin asked sitting next to her mother on the bench. "your father doesn't want me telling you anymore of this so i can only warn of one thing..." "warn me about what, mommy?" kina looked down at her little white haired daughter. "beware of the dragon." sin tilted her head slightly, "i don't understand..." "you will one day."_

sin returned to human form completely and flinched holding her midsection. 'is this what my mother warned me about?' she thought. chase return to his human form too, four cut marks on his cheek. "going to give up so soon?" chase asked mockingly. sin thought for a few seconds and turn into her lion form. 'i don't quite know, but i need to get away from here and fast.'

"your strong but too stubborn, girl." sin looked out of the corner of her eye to see an escape path and grinned slightly. chase was about to attack but sin bolted to the side and ran top speed toward the temple.

chase didn't fallow her or try to get her. no, he would get both her and the lion paws of dobutsu. he had to get back and treat his wounded arm and cheek. "h-hey, chase, are you okay?" jack asked running after him. "chase?"

sin ran fast and hard, ignoring her almost gushing wound. she ran onto the grounds of the temple just as dojo and master fung where about to take off. omi turned just in time to see her. "sin, you are back safe and listening!" sin looked up and collapsed onto her side turning back into a human. the others ran over to see her stomach bleeding. kimiko started to panic, "sin, are you alright!?" sin looked at all of them and only said three things before passing out. "he's still...alive..."

"what do you think she meant?" raimundo asked as they all looked down at her form. "she meant, she didn't kill chase young." master fung walked over to sin and picked her up, being careful of her stomach. "clay, get the bandages. kimiko, get warm water and rags. omi and raimundo. you will fallow me and help get her wounds ready to be cleaned." master fung spoke and the others nodded doing what they were told.

"everyone, leave." master fung said, getting the rags soaked with water. everyone left without a word and closed the door. after about twenty minutes, the wound was covered by bandages. master fung was about to get up and let her sleep peacefully, but stopped when he noticed another person in the room.

"tell me, old man. do you enjoy having a blood thirsty lion around the temple?" chase young stepped from the shadows. "what do you want?" fung asked, not moving. chase mearly smirked and started pacing slightly. "i want the lion paws of dobutsu, and that girl in front of you." "you will have neither." was master fungs reply.

"oh, i don't want them now, but i'll get them both soon. very soon" and within seconds, chase was gone. master fung said nothing but looked at sin. "what i have feared most, is already in motion." with that, he stood up and left the room.

sins eyes opened after the doors closed behind master fung. she sat up and held her stomach. 'i have to know what this whole thing is all about...' she stood up and wandered over to her dresser. she pulled out a pair of black jeans and put a light blue tank top on. slipping on her boots, she took a peice of paper and a pen. after writing a note and setting it on her pillow, she slipped through the window.

that's all for now! my friend suggested some chasexOC in this story, so i said okay read and review if you like!!!


End file.
